


In Another Life

by KeturahKomTrikru



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flashbacks, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeturahKomTrikru/pseuds/KeturahKomTrikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza Lex finds herself on the Abigail. Alicia and her instantly  start experiencing fuzzy flashbacks and intense but confusing emotions. As they fight together with the rest of the crew in an attempt at survival, everything gets more intense. Eventually everything becomes clear for both of them and they remember their previous life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you all enjoy. Pay close attention. You'll find certain things pointing back to Clexa as the story goes through the Lexark journey. Also....Alicia and Elyza aren't the only reincarnate Loo characters either. :) 
> 
> Feel free to send out further ideas, comments, wishes {that may or may not be fulfilled :) } I don't mind any critiscm either! Lay it on me as you see fit. 
> 
> Most importantly....ENJOY

“No, no, no, no, FUCK!” Elyza punched the motor, cutting open her knuckles.  _ “Fucking piece of shit,” _ She cursed internally. The short feisty blonde had been at sea for five days. Ever since the whole world seemed to explode with undead walkers. After being barricaded on a pier she had been given no choice but to take a small fishing boat that was tied at the end. Her gas had finally run out, she had no food and was in desperate need of a shower. Gathering the last of her hope, she grabbed her father's binoculars and looked around for any sign of life or another boat. It would seem luck is on her side as she spotted a large yacht about a half mile from her. 

 

\----------- 

 

The radar suddenly let out a large beep, causing Strand to quickly jolt up to see what it was. “What is the matter Strand?” Salazar asked, eyeing the man as suspiciously as he always does. Strand pointed to the screen. “There’s a boat, small, but it’s coming towards us,” he replied, “Here I was hoping for a simple quiet day.” Salazar let out a chuckle. “You would think you would know by now that anything can happen, at any time, no less.” Strand shot him a glare as he scuffled out to the deck to get a better view. The others stood on the deck below, just as curious as the two men above them. 

 

As the boat got closer, they could all make out the single blonde. She looked utterly exhausted but managed to keep rowing at a fairly steady pace. She was only ten feet away when everyone suddenly heard a shriek. They all turned to see Alicia holding on to the ship's railing as a floating walker tried to get a better grasp on the young girl's leg. Nick ran over and grabbed her arm trying to pull her back on deck. Water was being sloshed up onto the deck making Nick slip and slide as he held onto his sister. The others ran to help them as they heard the familiar sound of a handgun going off. The walker went limp and the others rushed to get Alicia and Nick safe from the boat's edge, should any other walkers decide to surface.

 

Strand came flying down to the others as Elyza tossed Travis her rope and he anchored her to the yacht. He grabbed her stuff and set it down before helping the woman onto the deck. “Welcome to the Abigail,” he said as he let her go. Elyza nodded and looked over to see Alicia failing miserably at drying herself off. “Are you okay?” she asked. Alicia looked up somewhat startled as she had completely forgotten about the blonde after the walker grabbed her. “Oh….Um, yeah? I think so anyways,” she managed to spit out. Elyza eluded a small smile at her, causing Alicia’s breath to halt mid-way. _ “What the hell was that?”  _ Alicia internally kicked herself over her reaction. She just prayed it hadn’t been obvious to the other girl.

 

Elyza was just about to introduce herself the group when Strand pushed his way through. He came to a stop directly in front of her with his arms crossed, eyes glaring. “Who the hell are you?” he demanded. Elyza moved to copy his stance, somehow managing to come off five times as intimidating than he could ever hope to. Blue eyes matching the color where the sea and sky met, seared back into Strands. “Well I don’t know,” Elyza scoffed, “Who the fuck are you?” 

 

A smirk appeared on her face as she heard Alicia giggle behind her. This made Strand feel even more cross. “I’m the man who owns the boat you seem to be taking refuge on,” he said with a sour taste in his mouth. “And I’m the bitch with the boat full of loaded guns,” She sneered back, “I also just happened to save one of your members, so I don’t understand why you have an attitude with me.” “You don’t even know me, but already you’re treating me like I’m the enemy.” She continued, “I’m alone, I just want to be with people and help.” Strand took a step back, cautiously eyeing the young girl, deep in thought. “Fine. But one stray act and I’ll personally throw you back off,” he finally said. Strand turned and walked away, going back to watch his radar for anymore unwanted refugees.

 

Madison walked over to Elyza. “I’m sorry. Strand can be a bit, well,  **Strand** ,” she sighed out. “We don’t have many rooms, so I hope you’re okay sharing with Alicia,” she said, stealing a glance towards her daughter. Elyza followed her gaze until her eyes rested on Alicia’s. She caught herself gazing into them as she couldn’t shake a feeling of deja vu. She tried to ignore it, turning back to face Madison. “Oh I’m sure we will be more than fine.” Madison looked again to Alicia. “Why don’t you show her where the room is so she can get her things put away?” 

  
Alicia didn’t respond as she was lost in thought. Her mother cleared her throat. “Hmm? What?” Alicia spit out as she came back into focus. She felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment. “Elyza? Show her the room?” Madison said with a quizzical look on her face.  _ “What is going on with her?”  _ She shook her head not wanting to think about it any further. “Right. Sure,” Alicia responded. She looked up at the blonde standing in front of her. “Elyza huh?” Elyza nodded, “Alicia.” That’s all Elyza said in response, but the raspy drawl she said it with made Alicia feel like she was on fire. Shaking her head she stood up and grabbed one of Elyza’s bags. “I guess follow me,” she murmured as she turned to go below deck. 


	2. It's Only Just Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza needs a bath. Elyza and Alicia both experience some weirdness with the fuzzy flashbacks. Alicia catches a glimpse of a bare tattooed Elyza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be trying to add two chapters every other day. Please bear with me!

Elyza quietly followed the young brunette. She watched her as she walked, the feeling of deja vu coming back in full force. She shook her head trying to be rid of it. It wouldn’t let up so easy this time around though. Little did she know this night had more in store for her and Alicia in this way. She pulled out of her thoughts just as Alicia opened a small cabin door. She walked in to see a rather large queen bed. Detailed carvings in the wooden backboard brought Elyza back to her previous feeling. She shuddered. For some reason she was suddenly wishing there were candles in the room.  _ “Alright you pyromaniac, what the holy hell?” _

 

Realizing she had been standing there staring at everything, she cleared her throat. “Are you going to be okay sharing a bed? If not, I will happily take the floor,” she said, tilting her head at Alicia. Alicia looked over towards the bed, a strange but oddly warm feeling washing over her. She looked over to the blonde who stood there with one eyebrow up. Obviously curious about what the brunette was thinking. “It’s not necessary, as you said, I’m sure we will be more than fine,” Alicia replied.

 

She sat Elyza’s bag on the bed and turned to leave. Elyza reached out and caught Alicia’s wrist inadvertently pulling the girl right into her. “Sorry!” she coughed out, “I wasn’t trying to do that.” She stepped back and let go of Alicia as she regained her composure. She looked up at Alicia when she heard no response. Only to find the brunette looking like she had seen a ghost. “Hey, are you okay?” she asked, taking a slight step back toward the young girl. Alicia took a deep breath as her color finally came back. _ “Don’t tell her yet.”  _ she thought to herself. “Yeah...you just..you startled me,” she whispered.

 

Elyza eyed the girl curiously, feeling there was more to it than that. She left it alone though as she regained her thoughts. “I was just wondering if there happens to be a bath? Or a shower? Either one really. It’s been a while. I think I need to be clean if we’re going to be sharing a bed.” Alicia looked the blonde up and down. She truthfully hadn’t paid any attention to how clean Elyza was. She quickly realized however that Elyza was right. She couldn’t share a bed with someone quite that dirty. A little dirt never hurt anyone but Elyza was caked in not only dirt but blood and who knows what else. Flicking her eyes back up to Elyza’s she nodded. “When you go out it’s the first door on the right,” she said as she opened the door, “Towels are in the closet.” Elyza let out her breath as the door closed.  _ “Damn, was I really holding it that long?” _

 

_ \-------------------------------- _

 

Elyza felt her head spinning as she tried to fully comprehend everything that had happened since she got to the Abigail. She let out a breath and lined her things up on against the far wall. She didn’t want to unpack, knowing they may have to leave the boat at a moment's notice. Anything was possible these days. She opened one of the bags and selected a clean pair of clothes.  _  “Finally, a hot shower!”  _

 

She looked both ways down the hallway before heading to the bathroom. She knocked on the door, quickly being reminded of her abuse on the boat motor. She let out the breath she had quickly sucked in as she opened the door. She was fairly surprised to find a large bath with a shower head on the wall. The bath alone could fit two people. She shook the thought before it went any further. There was just one problem.  _ “Where’s the fucking curtain?”  _ She turned only to find a folding wall leaning against the wall. “Well I guess that works,” she murmured to herself. She started the water and decided a bath would feel best, setting a plug in the drain. To her delight there were candles all around the tub. She quite happily lit every single one. 

 

She peeled off her clothes and was just turning to get in when she heard the door open. Alicia walked right in and her mouth fell gaping as she once again turned red in embarrassment. She couldn’t help but stare at the bare blonde. The candle flames were flicking off Elyza’s skin, giving away her toned muscles. Alicia’s eyes fell to Elyza’s back, tracing from the shoulder blades almost completely to her tailbone. She had the most intricate tattoo, holding various size circles and lines. Alicia suddenly felt heat run through her as her mind got fuzzy as if she were trying to recall something long forgotten. This shit was starting to piss her off. 

  
She took a deep breath and brought her eyes back up to Elyza’s. “I’m sorry, I, uh, I didn’t mean to stare,” she managed to say. Elyza let out a laugh. Alicia looked her confused, wondering what was so funny. “If I cared that much I would have freaked when you first opened the door. You don’t need to apologize. I left the door unlocked in case someone needed to come in. I assume there is only one maybe two bathrooms on this boat,” Elyza replied. She smirked when she saw Alicia suddenly look even more confused and conflicted. She made sure she caught Alicia’s gaze once more before getting into the tub and pulling the folding wall out around it. 


	3. Flashback Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza has a flashback in the tub causing a freak out. Chris stumbles over what to say to Elyza about his....interest..in her. Alicia and Elyza collide and feel the full effects of familiarity with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a crazy day but I did everything I could to get this up for ya'll! 
> 
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Prepare yourselves for some light fluff. In light of tomorrow being Loo day I think we deserve at least a little fluff. 
> 
> I know some of you are waiting for that smut to come in. Patience my dear friends....It will come when you least expect it. But this is the real world and relationships aren't "bang and go" here. We need beautiful, slightly more realistic Clexa romance :)

As soon as Alicia left, Elyza felt herself relax under the heat of the water. Stress, dirt and blood slipping off as she lowered her head under the water. She was lost in thought as she suddenly felt extremely cold and felt as though a force was keeping her under the water. She thrashed around trying to get back to air. She tried to reach for the edge of the tub, only to find her hands feeling as though they were tied. Fuzzy images flooded her mind as she finally sat up jerking, trying to get her breath back. 

 

“Hey new girl, you okay?” a boy's voice asked her. She jumped at the sound. She hadn’t heard the door open. She struggled to find her voice, her breath still catching up from her incident. “Umm, yeah,” she finally said, “I think I may have fallen asleep.” She didn’t hear a response for what seemed like forever.  _ “What is this boy waiting for?” _ She cleared her throat. “I don’t mean to offend but can you leave? “I really don’t fancy staying in this tub all night.” 

 

Chris jumped, not realizing he had been intently staring at the folding wall that outlined the tub. He was curious about the blonde and couldn’t help it. He searched for a more intelligent answer but nothing came. “Yeah, uh, sorry,” was all he could find with his voice.  _ “Smooth man, so smoothe.”  _ He shook his embarrassment off as he turned to leave, closing the door behind him. 

 

As soon as she heard the door latch, Elyza shook her head.  _ “It’s like I’m a shiny new toy for everyone.”  _ She pulled the plug from the drain and stepped out of the tub. She rolled her head and shoulders trying to stretch the built up tension out before grabbing the towel she had draped over the fold up wall. As she dried off she let her mind wander to everything that had happened today.  _ “What’s with that Alicia girl? And what the fuck is with the fuzzy vision attacks?”  _ She folded the wall back up and walked over to the mirror. She gave herself a once over, seeing she had some sunburn from all that time in the fishing boat. She decided the fuzzy moments were just a side effect from that time. Well at least she was finally clean. She sighed and got dressed. 

 

After putting her clothes and towel back in the bedroom she went up to the main level of the yacht. She had packed some food when she first set out, but she had run out at the end of her third day in the fishing boat. She swore she could feel her stomach trying to digest itself. She turns to go into the kitchen, running full force into Alicia, knocking her to the ground. Alicia started to mumble something but stopped when she switched to her knees so she could get up. She saw a hand out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to find Elyza blushing and trying to apologize. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, “Apparently I’m more of a clutz than I thought.” She moved her hand closer to Alicia, hoping the brunette wasn’t too offended to let her help. Alicia stared into Elyza’s eyes. She could see the blonde’s features better now. She took in every inch of the girls face as a whole slew of emotions came over her. She came out of her thoughts still looking into blue eyes. She couldn’t shake the feeling that this had happened before. This made no sense to her. She didn’t know Elyza; and she sure didn’t spend much time, if any at all, bowing to anyone. 

 

She finally slid her hand into Elyza’s as a fire crept through her body causing her to tremble for a second. Elyza clasped her hand around Alicia’s, pulling her back to her feet. “I’m sorry Elyza,” Alicia whispered, “I guess I kinda went into a daze.” She shifted her feet around, unsure of what to do. She didn’t realize she started to go off into a thought again, until she felt a hand on her arm. “It was my fault,” Elyza said. “I wasn’t paying any attention.” She swung her head around to look at the kitchen. “I was too busy worrying about finding food.” She looked back to Alicia. 

  
Alicia nodded, any form of words having left her. She felt dizzy and overwhelmed.  _ “Is this girl a witch or something?”  _ She decided she would have to talk to Elyza at some point about all this. “There’s plenty in there, so take whatever you need,” she said.  “Did you leave any hot water?” She asked with a hint of a smile appearing, “You got me thinking a shower would be nice before bed.” Elyza smirked, “I’m sure the water has reheated. You only stared at me for forever.” Her eyes gleamed with playfulness as she watched Alicia’s cheeks blush. “Maybe you’re right,”Alicia said, “Guess I’ll catch you later.” She looked Elyza up and down once more before turning to leave. Elyza watched her until she could no longer see her.  _ “Yes, I think you will.” _


	4. Just go for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza and Alicia get closer. There's a shotgun involved but I bet high money it isn't what you're thinking of. :) This is a somewhat fluffy chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this. In light of tonight being Loo night I thought we all deserved a little bit of fun in this chapter.

Elyza made a sandwich and sat down to eat. She let out a sigh as her stomach finally registered it was being given food. She tilted her head to look out a window. As she looked out across the open sea, she let herself go into a daze.  _ “Lexa,”  _ a voice in her head whispered. “Actually, it’s Lex, but you can use my first name,” Elyza said, coming out of her daze. She looked around having assumed someone had been talking to her. Confusion struck as she found no one was around.  _ “That sun must’ve done more damage than I thought. I really do need some sleep.”  _

 

Elyza stood up and threw her scraps in the trash, setting the plate in the sink. After washing her hands, she headed down the hallway to go back to the bedroom.  _ “Wonder if Alicia’s there.”  _ She tried to stop her thought as she knew exactly where it was heading. This brunette seemed to have an unseen hold on her. Everytime she was around Alicia, emotions swirled inside of her like a hurricane. She didn’t even want to begin thinking about the fuzzy memory moments that kept flashing around in her mind. 

 

_ “I just need some sleep. That will cure….whatever this is.”  _ Elyza thought as she walked down the hallway to the room.  _ “Some of Devin and Kris’s green wouldn’t be such a bad idea either. Maybe I can get Alicia to puff and spill.”  _ She giggled at the vision of a baked Alicia dancing around her mind. She walked into the bedroom finding it empty.  _ “Oh well, at least I can have some fun.”  _ She walked over and got into one of her bags pulling out a bowl and baggie. Her face went somber as she thought about her friends who were surely dead by now. 

 

She sat on the bed and smiled, looking over her bowl. She ran her finger over the distinct biohazard symbol adorning the top of it. For some reason she had always loved that particular symbol. Devin had made it especially for her for her 19th birthday. She shook her head and sighed with a smile still lingering. Those boys got into so much stupid shit when they were baked. She let herself get lost in thought as she packed the bowl and hid the baggie back in her bag. She pulled a lighter from her bra and was just about to light it up when Alicia suddenly came through the door.

 

_ “Jesus, it’s like she knew I wanted to smoke with her.” _ Elyza looked Alicia up and down her entire length. She had obviously just gotten out of the shower. She had freed herself from her previous clothing and had settled into a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. Elyza felt a fire light in the pit of her stomach as she trailed her eyes up Alicia’s legs. She couldn’t help but take in every part of the lanky brunette. Her eyes continued upwards as she gazed at Alicia’s toned stomach. A smirk came and disappeared before Alicia could see it, as she noticed Alicia wasn’t wearing a bra. The cold chill of the night causing her nipples to softly poke at the fabric of her tank top. 

Elyza finally took her eyes up to Alicia’s as she rested her hands in her lap. “Did the shower feel as good as you hoped?” she asked. Alicia looked down to Elyza’s hands that were holding the bowl and lighter. “Yeah, but not as good as that would probably feel,” she said with a slight giggle. “So, you’re a pothead huh?” A smile crept across Elyza’s face as she realized getting the brunette to smoke and talk was going to be easier than she originally thought. “Two friends of me got me into it after some bad shit happened,” she said softly. She didn’t really want to get into that topic but it was the truth. Alicia found herself wanting to know exactly what the blonde was referring to but decided to let it go.

 

“Do you want to join me?” Elyza asked, eyeing Alicia curiously.  _ “Please, please, please say yes.”  _ She pleaded in her mind. Alicia came over and shifted herself on the bed next to Elyza. She reached over and slid the bowl from Elyza’s hand, causing Elyza to suck in her breath at the contact. She looked it over, running her finger over the biohazard symbol Elyza had been fidgeting at, familiarity setting in again. “I might as well,” she said, “It’s not like I have good grades or a promising future to worry about anymore.” Elyza watched Alicia’s face as the girl looked over the bowl some more.

 

“Have you ever even smoked before?” she asked the brunette. Alicia got a sad look on her face. “No. After Nick went off on his drug spree I kind of just stayed away from it all. I had friends who offered but I was too afraid of becoming like him, ruining my future.” She looked up at Elyza and flicked her hair behind her shoulders. “But like I said, there’s not really a future to worry about anymore, is there?” She held out her hand for the lighter. “No,” Elyza said, shaking her head and reaching out for the bowl. Alicia looked at her feeling confused. “Let me light it first so you can see how to do it,” she clarified. 

 

Alicia huffed as she slid the bowl back into Elyza’s hand. “I was at the top of my class you know,” she said, “I think I can figure out how to light a bowl.” Elyza laughed. “I’m sure you could but humor me okay? I don’t want you dying from a killer cough on your first hit.” Alycia shifted and looked down at her hands. “Why would you care if I died? We don’t even know each other,” she said. Elyza took a deep breath. She couldn’t explain why but she really felt empty at the thought of Alicia dying. She placed a hand on Alicia’s knee causing the brunette to look up. Elyza smiled for a fleeting second. “Maybe we do. Maybe we don’t. Who knows. What I do know is that I would like to know you, so yeah, I care if you die. Can we just smoke and forget all this death talk?” 

 

Alicia gulped as she realized Elyza was being completely serious. She nodded and watched as Elyza lifted the bowl to her mouth. Lighting it slowly as she drew in her breath, pulling smoke into her lungs. She dropped the bowl from her lips and tilted her head at Alicia.  _ “I wonder if she’d let me shotgun her.”  _ Not caring to ask she moved to get closer to the brunette. Alicia looked up to Elyza’s eyes. She wasn’t even given a second to wonder what the blonde was doing, as Elyza slid her hand on Alicia’s neck. Alicia flicked her eyes to Elyza’s lips as she felt the blonde pull her closer. Alicia parted her lips in surprise and she felt Elyza’s pressing into her own. She took a deep breath in when she realized Elyza was pouring the smoke into her mouth. Elyza kissed her once more, putting a finger under Alicia’s chin as she pulled away. After Alicia had held the smoke in for a second Elyza moved her finger to the brunettes bottom lip, encouraging her to let it out. 

 

Alicia finally opened her eyes only to close them again as she felt a fuzziness cross her brain. This felt different though. It felt warm and safe. She opened her eyes to look at Elyza. “Well that was, umm,” Alicia gulped trying to find the right word, “Wow.” Elyza looked at her surprised. She had expected a slap or something, not this reaction. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she had kissed those lips before. A few seconds passes but both girls could’ve sworn it was more like forever. Alicia finally broke the silence, sliding one hand through Elyza’s waves and the other on her thigh. She searched the blonde’s eyes briefly as she pulled her closer. A fire lit inside both of them as their lips reconnected.

 

As Alicia’s nerves calmed, she felt herself grasping Elyza’s hair even tighter, pulling her closer with every kiss. She moved her one hand from resting on the blondes thigh, to grasping the side of her shirt. She pulled Elyza with her as she slowly laid back onto the bed. Elyza pulled back and sat up, straddling the brunette. She could feel the warmth that had been building between her legs, along with the dampness between Alicia’s. She sucked in her breath as Alicia shifted beneath her, causing a moment of friction where Elyza craved it most. “Alicia, what are we doing?” she murmured. She could feel Alicia’s erratic breath hitch. “I honestly don’t know,” Alicia replied, “but it feels right.” Alicia lifted herself up closer to Elyza’s face. Both girls getting lost in shades of sea and forest.. Elyza gave in to one more kiss, pushing her body flush against Alicia’s before rolling off of her. 

 

“You were right,” Elyza whispered, voice shaking, “It does feel right, but I can’t. Not all the way, not yet.” Alicia rolled on her side to look at Elyza. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked. “No,” Elyza said rolling to face Alicia, “I can’t explain it. I just have a strange feeling like something bad will happen if we keep going right now.I’m not ready for that. I...I want to, just not yet.” She looked at Alicia hoping the brunette could see that she meant it. Alicia found herself not knowing what to say, so she simply nodded. Both got quiet again, lost in each other’s eyes. 

 

Suddenly, Alicia let out a sigh. “Well,” she said, giving Elyza a mischievous look, “Can we at least cuddle?” She smiled and raised her eyebrows at the blonde, as if trying to dare her. Elyza smirked. “Oh I think I can manage that.” Alicia suddenly looked giddy with joy as she turned over, scooting her back against Elyza’s front. Elyza slid a leg through Alicia’s and wrapped an arm around her torso. She felt Alicia settle into her. Soon both girls were asleep, completely content in each others warmth. 


	5. Tattoed Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deja Vu as Alicia sees Elyza’s tattoo in full. Elyza comes to remember something major. Alicia seems to have no recollection….And if she does, she’s not telling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoy this one....It was kind of emotional to write...having to relieve the last happy clexa moment we ever got. But this was also my favorite chapter to write so far. Let me know what you think!

Alicia groaned as sunlight peeking through a window crept over her eyes. She woke up when she shivered, realizing she couldn’t feel Elyza’s warmth anymore.  _ “What the fuck happened last night?”  _ She thought as she opened her eyes. She saw the blonde still lying close, but facing the wall instead of her. Alicia stirred in an attempt to see if Elyza was awake. She sighed when there was no response, drifting her eyes to settle on Elyza’s back. She could see the top of her tattoo peeking just above the girl’s tank top. Alicia couldn’t help but stare as Elyza’s shallow breath gently moved her chest, causing the circle and lines to move ever so slightly.

 

Just as Alicia reached out to touch the top circle of the tattoo, Elyza stirred and let out a hum. Alicia shifted back as Elyza turned over and opened her eyes. “Good Morning,” Elyza said, an early morning husk in her voice. Alicia melted at the sound. “I don’t want to sound weird or whatever, but can I see your tattoo?” she asked. The blonde let out a laugh, clearing her throat. “Which one?” she asked in response. A playful smile slid across her face as she watched Alicia drop her jaw in surprise. “How many do you…” Alicia started to ask, shaking her head, “nevermind, save that for later. I umm, I wanted to see the one on your back.” 

 

Elyza smiled as the brunette’s cheeks flushed with red.  _ “God she’s so adorable when she’s flustered.”  _ She saw Alicia gulp when she sat up grabbing the edge of her tank top. She crossed her arms and pulled it over her head, tossing it on the floor. “As you wish,” she said in a low sultry voice. A fire lit in her eyes as she reached around to unclasp her bra. She suddenly stopped as a desire to torture the brunette even more, washed over her. She laid back down, holding Alicia’s gaze the entire time. She reached for her arm, encouraging the brunette to lay back down with her. 

 

“You do it,” Elyza said, a daring glare in her eyes. Alicia took a deep breath. “Do what?” she asked. Elyza threw another smirk at her, “Undo my bra.” Alicia  felt herself jolt in response. She sucked in her breath as Elyza turned over, giving the brunette full access to her bra clasp and back. Alicia floated her gaze down the blonde’s back, slowly letting out her breath. She lightly grasped Elyza’s bra, unfixing the clasp and moving it slowly out of the way. Her fingers grazed Elyza’s ribs causing her to close her eyes and breath deep. 

 

Alicia couldn’t help but notice the blonde’s response. She let a smile slide across her face as she took her eyes to the details of Elyza’s tattoo. The room got silent and Alicia settled herself closer behind Elyza. She reached out and started tracing her tattoo. Her fingertips traced the top circle, moving down the two lines that ran through it. She moved further down, intent on not missing one single detail. When she got halfway down, she paused. “It’s beautiful.” Elyza let out a sigh. “I got it on my eighteenth birthday,” she replied.

 

Alicia, feeling even more curious, continued tracing down. Her fingers paused at the last three circles. She grazed her fingertips lightly over them, causing Elyza to clench her thighs tighter together. Alicia’s touch was like a fire and was vibrating through her entire body. Alicia sighed a she kept tracing the various designs, completely enamored by its intricacy. “What does it mean?” she asked. Elyza swallowed. “I honestly don’t know,” she replied, “I had a dream the night before. I couldn’t explain why but it felt so real.”

 

“What was the dream?” Alicia quietly asked. Elyza shuffled to pull her bra off the rest of the way, letting it fall to the floor. She sighed as she settled the sheets over her now bare chest. “I don’t remember everything. I was in a bed, covered in fur blankets. There was a girl laying beside me. I couldn’t see her face, I don’t know if I ever did. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair. She had this tattoo that ran down her ridiculously long back. I remember feeling nothing but love and adoration for her.”

 

Alicia trailed her eyes down the tattoo, deep in thought. “Who was she?” the brunette asked. “I don’t know,” Elyza said in reply. Alicia swallowed her building emotion. “But you loved her?” “More than I’ve ever loved anyone else,” Elyza whispered. She turned over to face to brunette. She looked deep into Alicia’s eyes. “Can we talk about something else?” she asked. They held each other’s gaze as Alicia sucked in her breath. She couldn’t explain it but intense emotion was flowing through her, making her entire body tingle. 

 

She let out her breath and raised an eyebrow at Elyza. She let her eyes flick down to the blondes lips before looking back into her eyes. A playful smile appeared. “We don’t have to talk at all,” she said teasingly. She started to laugh but stopped as she watched Elyza’s eyes widen in shock. “Elyza, what’s wrong?” she asked, but received no response from the blonde. It was as if Elyza was looking right through her instead of at her. Alicia reached over and lightly wrapped her fingers around Elyza’s arm. She shook her a few times. “Elyza…...Elyza!”

 

Elyza could barely feel herself being shook back and forth. Her eyes seared into Alicia’s as the brunette’s face changed. It only changed ever so slightly however. Her skin was darker, her eyes more prominent. Elyza stared in disbelief. She opened her mouth to say Alicia’s name but no sound came. The girl that lay in front of her started to fade away. Elyza mentally called out to the girl to come back, but the mysterious girl just kept getting more and more fuzzy. 

 

Alicia was just about to go into full blown panic mode when Elyza gasped and blinked her eyes. “Oh thank god!” Alicia exclaimed, clearly relieved, “I thought I’d lost you...What happened?” She still received no response as the blonde just gaped at her. “Elyza?” The blonde shook her head and turned to climb out of the bed. She flung her bra and tanktop back on and stood up. She looked back at Alicia, an unspoken apology written in her eyes. “I….” She stammered, “I need some air.” Alicia sat there in shock as she watch the blonde leave, closing the door behind her. 

  
_ “What the fuck just happened? Did she see something? Did  _ **_I_ ** _ say something?”  _ Alicia fought the urge to chase Elyza down and ask. She instead gazed over to the nightstand on Elyza’s side of the bed. The fully packed bowl and lighter were still there. Alicia scooted over to Elyza’s side, reaching for them both. “Fuck it,” she said as she snuggled further down into the blondes side, her warmth still present under the blankets. She let herself go off into thought as she lifted the bowl to her lips and lit it. 


	6. Feeling Enlightened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia is as high as a kite and can’t get her mind off Elyza. Elyza is trying to figure out what everything means. They both give in to a few desires. That is, before they get caught anyways.

Elyza didn’t stop until she reached the boat’s lower deck. She ran to the edge, grabbing the railing for support. Her breath kept halting in her throat and her head was spinning. She fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face. Images of both the mysterious girl and Alicia laying with her in bed, flooding her mind, constantly switching between the two.  _ “Alicia...she’s, she’s HER. How can that even be?”  _ Elyza was just getting control of breathing when she saw feet stop in front of her.

 

“Are you okay?” a female voice asked. Elyza wiped her eyes and looked up. “I don’t think we’ve met yet. I’m Ofelia.” She held a hand out to the blonde. Elyza smiled as she took Ofelia’s hand and stood up. “Elyza,” she said, “Nice to meet you.” Ofelia looked over the girl’s face, her eyes were still red and shimmering with left over tears. “You too,” she replied, “Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen the ghost of someone you once held dear.”

 

Elyza stood there gaping at the young woman. “How did you…” she stammered, “How could you…?” Ofelia smiled faintly. “My mother always told me I had a  _ gift _ for seeing what others thought I couldn’t,” she replied softly. Elyza shook her head, trying to not reveal any more thoughts. Ofelia let out a laugh, “So I’m right. Who is it?” Elyza looked at her, shocked and utterly speechless. “I….she….Ali-...” she stuttered. “I have to go,” she said as turned and headed back to the bedroom. 

 

____________________________________________

  
  
  


Alicia let out a big puff of smoke. She giggled as she watched it swirl around. She closed her eyes and images of Elyza flooded her brain. The blonde was the first girl Alicia had really felt a fire with. She had met other girls but hadn’t really thought about going anywhere with them. This girl was different. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Elyza could light a fire in her just by looking at her. The blonde had said, “not yet,” and Alicia wasn’t completely sure if that was meant to be positive.  _ “Is she really saying, ‘maybe someday’?”  _ She shook her head and took another hit off the bowl. 

 

Just as she blew the smoke out, Elyza came barreling through the door. Alicia looked up startled. She let the bowl fall in her lap as she watched the blonde move swiftly towards her. “Elyza, I…” she started to say but was cut off as Elyza slid onto the bed grabbing Alicia’s neck, and crashing her lips into the brunette’s. She pulled away for a quick moment to see Alicia’s response. Alicia looked into the blonde’s eyes, intense hunger filling both of them. “Elyza,” Alicia whispered, her breath catching in her throat. Elyza put a finger on Alicia’s lips as she grabbed the bowl and lighter, moving them back to the nightstand. She sat up and grabbed Alicia’s hips, pulling her further down on the bed and laying her back. Elyza moved up to where she was eye level with the brunette, sliding a thigh between Alicia’s legs. 

 

Alicia moved to slide her hands through the blonde’s hair, but Elyza laced her fingers through Alicia’s and fixed their hands above the brunette’s head. She looked down to find Alicia’s eyes pleading with her. Neither of them had any real clue what was happening, but it had never felt more right. “Alicia,” the blonde whispered before leaning down to envelop the girl’s lips with her own. Alicia gasped as Elyza pushed her body flush against the brunette’s, her thigh giving Alicia the friction she had been dreaming of just minutes ago. 

 

Elyza released the brunette’s hands, trailing her own down through her hair. She ran her fingers down Alicia’s tank top, grazing the brunette’s already erect nipples. Alicia let out a moan and bucked her hips up under Elyza’s. The blonde smirked as she ran her hands further down, pushing them up under Alicia’s shirt. She shifted them around to Alicia’s back, pulling her up and slipping her tanktop off. She tossed it on the floor and slid a hand through the brunette’s waves. Blue eyes flicked between green eyes and luscious lips. She clenched her fingers in Alicia’s locks as she overtook the brunette’s lips again. 

 

Alicia reached for Elyza’s shirt, running her fingernails across the blonde’s ribs as she pulled it off. Elyza went to kiss her again, but Alicia stopped her, flicking her eyes down Elyza’s torso. She ran a finger from the base of the blonde’s neck, down her chest before stopping when she met Elyza’s bra. She looked up to Elyza’s eyes, a hungry glare shining in her own. She playfully tilted her head at her as she slowly slid her hands around the blonde’s ribcage to her back. With one swift motion she unclasped Elyza’s bra and helped her slide it off. 

 

Elyza felt a warmth pool between her legs as Alicia pulled back just a bit, taking in every inch of the blonde’s bare skin. She couldn’t help but notice the brunette let out a hum in admiration. Alicia licked her lips, pulling her bottom lip in and catching it with her teeth. She slowly let it go as she looked into Elyza’s eyes. She was craving the girl more and more. She sucked in a quick breath as she moved her eyes down to the blonde’s lips. She slid her hand through Elyza’s hair, grabbing a fistful as she pulled Elyza back down on top of her. 

 

They both let out moans as their bodies pushed flush against each other. Elyza grabbed Alicia’s chin, pushing her head back to expose her neck. Alicia tensed up in anticipation as she felt Elyza’s breath lingering on her. She gasped when she felt the blonde start trailing soft kisses down her neck. She brushed her lips over the brunette’s collar bones before continuing them slowly down her chest. She paused for a moment, smiling as she watched Alicia’s breath hitch uneven. She slowed down even more, directing her kisses over to the brunette’s breast. Elyza let a light breath blow across a nipple, smiling as Alicia lifted up her chest in response. 

 

Elyza traced her tongue around the nipple, teasing it before surrounding it with her mouth. She sucked it in, grazing it with her teeth. “Elyza….fuck” Alicia moaned, pushing her center against the blonde’s thigh, giving her a tease of friction. Elyza took a deep breath as she felt how wet Alicia was. The blonde ran her fingers down Alicia’s stomach, just barely grazing it before turning her hand to cup the brunette’s sex. Alicia sucked in her breath at the sensation, pushing up against Elyza’s hand. Elyza licked her lips as she ran her fingers over Alicia’s underwear, feeling the wetness that seeping through. “Holy fuck, you’re wet already,” she murmured as she ran her hand to the top of them, sliding her fingers between the band and her skin. 

 

She sat up and slid them off, taking in Alicia’s long legs while she did it. She slid her hands up the girl’s thighs before settling herself in between them. Alicia shook when she felt Elyza’s lips press against her knee and start moving up her inner thigh. “Elyza,” she whispered, “Oh my fuc-.” She stopped midsentence as her eyes widened in horror at the sight of the door being opened. Elyza looked up just as Ofelia walked in. Ofelia gaped for just a second before covering her eyes and turning around. “What the holy- I am so sorry,” she exclaimed. “I um, Alicia, your mom is looking for you.” 

 

Elyza raised an eyebrow when Ofelia didn’t make a move to leave. “Okay. Well either join in or leave,” she said, clearly annoyed. Ofelia winced, “Right. I’m sorry,” she managed to spit out before reaching for the door and rushing out. Elyza turned back to Alicia as the door shut. “Now where were we?” she asked playfully. Alicia groaned and a frown formed on her face. “What it is? What’s wrong?” Elyza asked. Alicia sighed and sat up. “I’m sorry, but I should go see what my mom wants before she comes barging in the room like Ofelia.” 

 

It was Elyza’s turn to frown as she watched Alicia get up and start putting her clothes back on. “I guess you’re right,” she sighed. “I really don’t fancy getting kicked off the boat.” Alicia looked up at the blonde, “I don’t want that either,” she whispered back. She walked over to the edge of the bed, holding Elyza’s gaze. She lightly slid her hand onto her neck as she leaned down to kiss the blonde once more. She pulled away and looked into Elyza’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. She stood back up and left the room, leaving Elyza by herself. 

  
_ “What the holy fuck was that?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. I feel like such a tease. I'm sorry I couldn't just let them go all the way. Have patience...more is coming. LOTS more


	7. Reincarnate Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza has a talk with Ofelia about Alicia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit something. I'm totally having way too much fun with this.

Elyza sat on the edge of the bed, her mind trying to make sense of recent events. She felt beyond lost and confused. She had gone from completely alone to suddenly sharing a room with the girl she had dreamed of years ago. The blonde rubbed her temples in an attempt to clear her mind. She just couldn’t comprehend how any of this was possible.

Elyza slid off the bed and gathered her lost clothing. She smiled as she slid her shirt back over her head. At least she knew one thing. Alicia wanted Elyza as much as Elyza wanted her. She grabbed a pair of jeans and slid them on. The blonde tried to ignore the tension still residing between her legs. She was reaching for her boots when she heard a knock at the door. “Who is it?” she called out. 

 

She walked over and opened the door when she heard no response. “Ofelia!” she exclaimed. “Of course you knock this time,” she said with a slight scowl. Ofelia looked up at the blonde, clearly apologetic and embarrassed. “I’m sorry,” she stammered, “I didn’t know...I didn’t expect…” Elyza shook her head at the girl. “Just knock from now on okay?” she replied. She took a deep breath and opened the door further. “Now, can we talk?” she asked as she gestured to Ofelia to come in. 

 

The young woman stepped lightly around Elyza and sat on the bed. She sighed as the blonde sat next to her. “So it’s Alicia huh?” she asked as a smile crept on her face. “I’m surprised I didn’t see that one coming.” Elyza let out a laugh. “Hell,  **_I_ ** didn’t even see that one coming.” Ofelia laughed with her before getting serious. She looked over to the blonde. “Tell me about her.” Elyza turned and caught Ofelia’s gaze. She raised an eyebrow at her questionly. “Who Alicia?” she asked. 

 

Ofelia smiled and tilted her head at Elyza. “No,” she replied, “The girl from your past.” Elyza’s eyes widened in shock. “How do yo- oh right. Your gift.” Ofelia simply smiled and nodded in response. Elyza swallowed and took a deep breath. Her eyes searched Ofelia’s for any sign of it not being safe. Finding none, she scooted herself further up on the bed. 

 

“I don’t know much. She’s just a girl from a dream.” Ofelia smiled as she watched Elyza almost go into a daze as she recalled her dream. “She’s not just a dream. You know that….don’t you?” She asked her. Elyza shook her head but Ofelia could see the truth written on her face. “She, the girl from your dream,” the brunette continued, “she is Alicia. Alicia and her are one in the same.” Elyza gasped as a look of understanding flashed over her face. “Reincarntion? Seriously?” 

 

Ofelia couldn’t help but laugh at the blonde’s skepticism. “Yes, reincarnation,” she replied. Elyza closed her eyes and tried to understand what all this meant. “Okay, so if Alicia and the girl from my drea-- my past, who exactly is the girl from my dream?” Ofelia smiled, “You still don’t quite get it do you? Alicia and her are the same soul. The girl from your dream and past, is Alicia. Yes, she was a different person than she is in this life. She was probably called a different name and lived a different way than she does now. In the end though, at the very core of her, she is, or was, the same soul Alicia is now.” she explained. 

 

Elyza started to understand and suddenly got curious. “If I’m remembering things, will she? Alicia I mean.” Ofelia’s face got somber. “Possibly,” she replied, “She might, but there’s a chance she might not. Most don’t remember their past lives.” Ofelia paused and looked into the blondes eyes. “She must have meant quite a bit to you, for you to remember her in such detail. Regardless of knowing her name or story, even just remembering her at all is telling.”

 

Elyza swallowed and took a deep breath. She turned to Ofelia as she stood up. “Thank you for talking with me. I’m going to go get some air.” The brunette smiled and stood up. “Whatever you do, just don’t push her. If she’s meant to remember, she will,” Ofelia said as they both left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you constantly following my story as I update. I am considering starting a Twitter account just for this fanfic. Ya'll could send in ideas or whatnot and I'd run polls for different aspects in the story as it goes along. If you think you'd be interested or that it's just a good idea period, let me know!


	8. Attack Her And You Attack Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia talks to her mother about Elyza. Or maybe it's the other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I guess I kind of write chapters more like scenes in a show. That's how they seem to me lol. So this may seem like a filler chapter but I promise it has a reason.

As Alicia wandered to the deck, looking for her mom, her mind couldn’t stop racing. She sat down and tried to ignore the pulsating feeling between her legs.  _ “Why the fuck did we have to get interrupted?” _ She couldn’t put her finger on why Elyza had such an effect on her. It made no sense to her. Not that she had dated much. Really Matt had been her only boyfriend. Elyza though, she was like a match, lighting a roaring fire inside of Alicia everytime she saw her. 

 

Alicia didn’t realize she was off in a daze until she heard footsteps followed by her mother’s voice. “Alicia!” she said in relief, “I was beginning to worry you’d gone overboard.” Alicia rolled her eyes and looked up at Madison. “No Mom, I’m perfectly fine.”  _ “Not really, but let’s not get into that.” _ Madison sat down next to her daughter as Alicia turned to face her. “Why so worried?” Alicia continued, “It’s not that big of a boat, I’m sure you’d know if I was really missing.” 

 

Madison shook her head and sighed. “It’s just this new girl, Elyza. We know nothing about her and while I know I had her share a room with you; I didn’t expect you to disappear like that. Usually you’re wandering around the boat. We just don’t know where she comes from or what she’s ca-” Alicia interrupted her, “No, YOU don’t know anything about her. If you would talk to her maybe you wouldn’t have to worry so much.” Madison stared at Alicia with shock written on her face. “You don’t know her either,” she retorted, “I don’t care what you think you know or how much you’ve talked to her. You still don’t know enough to be telling me I have nothing to worry about!”

 

Madison was practically fuming as Alicia glared at her. Alicia huffed in anger as she stood up. She turned to her mom and crossed her arms. “Actually, I think I do. Not that it’s any of your business. If you were that worried, you should have interrogated her when she first got on the boat.” Madison swallowed whatever words she was about to say and stood up. “Maybe I should now,” she stated as she moved to head towards their room. Alicia blocked her. “No,” she said, clearly intent on not letting her mother through. Madison couldn’t decide if she should be surprised, confused or just more angry. 

 

“Alicia get out of my way,” she said with a chastising voice, “I’m still your mother and I will do whatever I feel is necess-” She was interrupted yet again by her daughter. “I don’t care if you’re my mom or not, you will not go interrogating Elyza. She’s been through enough, just like the rest of us. For Christ’s sake mom, she saved my life before we even knew her name. Isn’t that enough for you?” Alicia’s eyes pleaded with her mother to let it go. Madison stared at the brunette with concern and confusion. “Why are you so bent on standing up for her? Does she have something to hide?”

 

“God mom!” Alicia spat out. “Can you seriously just stop?! No, she doesn’t have anything to hide, but I’m not going to let you just burst in there and start slamming her with questions. I can’t explain why. Just stop, please.” Madison shook her head. “I can’t do that,” she said as she tried to get around her daughter. Alicia moved to block her again. Her mother stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms. “Alicia, move. What is your deal with this girl? She’s barely been here 48 hours.” Alicia stood straight and crossed her own arms, mimicking her mother. “I don’t know but at this point, attack her and you attack me.”

 

Alicia jumped as she saw her mother's eyes widen and felt a hand on her shoulder. “Alicia, is everything okay?” Elyza asked from behind her. Alicia glared at her mother as if giving her a warning. She turned around to look at Elyza. “My mother here was just wanting to interrogate the shit out of you,” she said with a huff. Elyza smiled and grabbed Alicia’s hand. “It’s okay Alicia, I’m surprised she hasn’t already.” She nodded at the brunette who stepped to the side. Elyza smirked and looked at Madison. “So what exactly do you want to know?” 

 

Madison couldn’t seem to find her words all of a sudden. She just gaped at Elyza.  _ “Guess I wasn’t expecting that.” _ Madison let her arms fall to her sides and looked between Alicia and Elyza. She let out a heavy sigh. “Don’t worry about it. If you’re that willing to share then you have nothing to hide. Well, either that or you’re a convincing liar, but if that’s the case I’ll throw you overboard before Strand gets the chance.” Elyza giggled as she saw a look of horror come across Alicia’s face. “Well, you know where to find me if you decide you have questions. I have nothing to hide Miss Clark.” 

 

Madison nodded in silent thank you and left the two girls alone. As soon as she was gone Alicia let out a deep breath. “Dear god that was embarrassing!” she said as she turned to Elyza. The blonde smiled a weak smile before a serious look set on her face. “Alicia, can I ask you something?” Alicia looked up at her, searching her eyes for any clues of what she was about to ask. “Uh, yes?” she said with a gulp. Elyza studied the brunette for a moment before continuing. “Why were you trying to protect me so hard? I mean, I get that we’ve had a connection, but you barely know me. What you said to your mom, that’s something you’d say about someone you’ve known for years, not a day and a half.” Alicia smiled, “I honestly don’t know. It just kind of came out. I just...I felt like I had to. I don’t know. Can we not talk about this right now?” Elyza couldn’t help but smile and remember Alicia’s teasing line earier. She nudged the brunette with her shoulder. 

 

“We don’t have to talk at all.”


	9. "Maybe We Do"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza tells Alicia a few memories. Alicia also finds out a harsh pain Elyza has to live with. More flashbacks ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry it's been too long since I last updated. I will try to do better!

“You really had to use my own line on me?” Alicia nudged Elyza in the side and giggled. The blonde couldn’t help but giggle as well as the girls made their way back to the bedroom. “I’m surprised you didn’t freak out again.” Elyza peered at Alicia. “What do you mean?” she asked. Alicia raised an eyebrow at her. “You don’t remember? When I first said that, you looked like you went into shock and then ran.” Elyza winced, “Right. That. I’m sorry, it was kind of a blur.” 

 

Alicia didn’t respond as they reached the bedroom. Elyza grabbed her father’s binoculars and sat up on the bed. Alicia studied her for a minute as the blonde seemed deep in thought. “Can I ask you something?” she asked as she sat down next to Elyza. The blonde smirked and looked up at Alicia. “You can ask me anything. You don’t have to ask me if you can ask me though.” The brunette smiled before letting her face go serious again. “What happened that day? Why did you freak out?”

 

Elyza closed her eyes and swallowed.  _ “What exactly do I tell her? Ofelia said not to push.”  _ She opened her eyes and sighed. “Someone I once knew had said the same words you did. I didn’t remember anything about it until you said it and I kind of freaked out. When you spoke, I saw her in my mind and...I don’t know. I didn’t mean to bolt like that.” Alicia looked at her with a mix of confusion and curiosity written all over her face. “Is it the girl from your dream?” Elyza gulped, “Yes, it is.” 

 

Alicia could tell the blonde mystery wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. Her eyes fell down to the binoculars Elyza was grasping and fidgeting with. “Are you okay?” Elyza didn’t look up. “Yeah,” she said quietly, “Just a lot of memories.” Alicia gestured towards the binoculars. “Can I see those?” Elyza nodded, handing them over to Alicia. The brunette put them up to her eyes and looked out the window. “Wow, these are nice.” Elyza smiled, “They were my father’s.” 

 

Alicia dropped her hands down and caught the blonde’s gaze. There was still so much she didn’t know about this girl. “Where is he?” she asked softly. She cringed as she saw Elyza’s blue eyes brimming with tears. “It’s okay, we don’t have to talk about it,” Alicia said. The blonde shook her head. “It’s okay. I’m okay. He…He was attacked when everything first happened. We didn’t know the bite would turn him. He came after me and my friends.” Elyza paused as she tried to hold back her tears.  _ “Don’t be weak.” _ “I had no choice. It was him or us. Not that it mattered, I lost track of my friends shortly after that.” 

 

Elyza looked up to see a tear fall down Alicia’s cheek. “Hey now, why are you crying?” Alicia reached up and wiped the tear away. “I’m sorry. I can’t imagine having to...I know how much you must be hurting.” Elyza smiled and reached up to wipe some tear that the brunette had missed. “It’s okay. It is what it is. We .have to do whatever it takes to survive.” Alicia looked down and took a deep breath. Letting it out, she looked up at the blonde. “Shouldn’t life be about more than just surviving? Don’t we deserve better than that?”

 

Elyza tried to hide the shock on her face.  _ “Those words. I’ve heard them before.” _ Images flashed through her mind.  _ A tent. A table. Alicia? She’s standing in front of Elyza. Her hair has braids flowing through it and she has black paint around her eyes. “Maybe we do.” She hears the girl in front of her say. _

 

“Elyza? Hey, are you okay?” Elyza looked up at Alicia, searching her eyes. “Maybe we do,” she murmured as she slid a hand onto the brunette’s neck. She pulled Alicia in and kissed her softly. Elyza pulled away slowly and looked at the brunette. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. Alicia chuckled. “It’s okay. Apparently I’m really good at helping you remember things.” Elyza didn’t respond and the brunette felt a bit worried the blonde might run off again. She grabbed Elyza’s hand. “Hey, I mean it. It’s okay. I really  _ don’t _ mind.” 

 

Elyza tightened her grip around Alicia’s hand. “I know. I just don’t want you thinking that’s why I...keep doing things.” The blonde paused and let out a sigh. “I can’t tell you why, but I really do care for you.” Alicia smiled. “ _ I _ know. I care about you too.” Alicia thought for a second. “It’s weird isn’t it? We barely know each other. Makes you wonder….” She didn’t finish. Elyza looked at her curiously. “Makes you wonder what?” Alicia came out of her thought. “Nevermind, let’s take these binoculars and go up top. See if we can see anyone.” Elyza smiled and shook her head. “Alright, let’s go then.”


	10. Let's Go To Shore Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza and Alicia want to go to shore. This is Part One Of Two

The girls got up to leave and Alicia paused outside the door. She handed the binoculars back to Elyza. “I have to pee first, I’ll meet you up there.” Elyza smiled and headed down the hallway towards to go up to the the deck. She stopped when she heard Ofelia and her father talking in their room. Salazar was asking her about her meds. She heard Ofelia say she’s out. Her father stresses he doesn’t want his daughter going to Madison for more. Footsteps began heading towards the door and Elyza sped down the hallway, not interested in getting caught eavesdropping. 

 

She made her way to the front of the Abigail and watched the sea in silence while she waited for Alicia to join her. So much has happened in such a short time. Elyza was having difficult wrapping her head around it all. Ofelia had known things before Elyza. Alicia was like a fire, and the blonde felt like a moth attracted to the flame.  _ “Can Alicia really be this girl from my dream?” _

 

“What’s wrong?” Elyza faintly heard Alicia ask. Elyza snapped back to reality at the sound of the brunette’s voice. She looked up and smiled as Alicia stood next to her. “I was just off thinking again.” Alicia giggled, “You do that a lot you know?” Elyza let out a hum in response. She turned back to the sea and looked through the binoculars. “Well, hello there,” she said after a few moments. Alicia squinted, trying to see what the blonde saw. “Here,” Elyza said, handing the binoculars to Alicia. She directed the brunette to where she had been looking. “Look, what do you see?” 

 

The brunette gasped. “Suitcases,” she murmured, “We could use some supplies.” Elyza nodded. “I don’t see any walkers anywhere.” Alicia grabbed Elyza’s hand and started running towards the back of the boat. “Alicia...ouff,” the blonde grunted as she tried to keep up with the brunette’s long legs. “What are we-” She was interupted by Alicia calling out for her mom. “Mom! Moomm!” Alicia hollared, still keeping a good stride. They heard voices as they got closer to the back deck of the ship. They almost ran into Strand. “I know you’re not running on my deck,” he snapped. Alicia looked at him in disgust. “Jesus, really?” She turned to Madison. “Mom.” Madison looked up at her daughter. “Alicia, what is it? What’s wrong?” 

 

Alicia thrust the binoculars into her mom’s hands and gestured towards shore. “Look over there. Suitcases. Lot’s of them. We could use some supplies Mom.” Madison looked over at the shore. “Holy shit where did all that wash up from?” Alicia tried to bring her Mom back to listening to her. “Mom! We need supplies.” Madison looked at her with worry. “Alicia, no.” The brunette got serious. “We’ve been watching. There’s no one there. There’s no infected. All that stuff is just lying there.” Madison shook her head and pointed to the ocean. “There’s infected in the water!” 

 

Alicia grabbed the binoculars from her mom and gave them back to Elyza. “It’s not like we’re gonna swim there,” she said, crossing her arms. Just then, Chris walked over. He gestured to Elyza for her binoculars. “Can I see those?” The blonde nodded slightly and handed them over. Chris looked over towards the shore. “It’s a yard sale. I’m in,” he said handing the binoculars back to Elyza. Madison put a hand on Alicia’s shoulder. “Alicia no, I can’t let you guys get in this.” Alicia pulled her shoulder out from under her mother’s touch. “We’ve already seen and done Mom. So stop putting us at the kid’s table. We can do this.” 

 

Elyza stepped closer to Madison and Alicia. She looked up at Madison. “We’ll be okay. I’ll watch her.” Madison just shook her head again. “No offense, but I don’t know you enough to trust that.” Elyza sighed. “No, you’re right, you don’t know me. But I wouldn’t let anything happen to your daughter. You don’t understand. You don’t need me, but I have no one. I  _ need  _ you. I need all of you. So I would do anything to keep any of you alive. You’re my people now.” Madison opened her mouth, but no words came out. The blonde made a good point.

 

Nick walked over to the girls. “They’re right Mom. We need more clothes. We need more medicine, more everything. We can go while Travis fixes the engine.” Elyza and Alicia both looked up at Madison in suprise. “What’s wrong with the engine?” Elyza asked. “Something’s stuck in the filtration system,” Nick piped in. Alicia raised an eyebrow at her mom. Madison didn’t respond but nodded. Alicia looked up at her mom with pleading eyes. “Please just let us do this.” 

 

Travis suddenly appeared from below deck. “Do what?” he asked. Alicia sighed in exasperation and pointed towards shore. “There’s tons of suitcases over there. We need more supplies, and there’s no infected.” Travis looked at the brunette as if she had lost her mind. “That’s out of the question, no way.” Alicia looked at Travis, total defiance written on her face. “We’re not really asking for your permission. It’s not your decision.” Travis looked shocked. “Excu-” he started to say when Salazar interupted. “Anything goes wrong, we’ll come back quickly.” Everyone turned to look at him. “Who said you were going?” Chris spat out. Salazar laughed. “Do you really think we are going to let you go all by yourselves?” Chris rolled his eyes.

 

Elyza decided she needed to step in. “Look guys, who cares? We need supplies. If taking him let’s us go then just leave it.” She looked around to everyone before letting her eyes rest in Alicia’s gaze. “Let’s gather some bags and weapons and go.” Alicia nodded and everyone went separate ways to gather things for the trip. Elyza reached and grabbed Madison’s hand. She slid her father’s binoculars into it. “Here,” Elyza said, “I know you will be worried. What mother wouldn’t? You can use these so you can see us.” Madison reached out and hugged the young blonde as she sighed is slight relief. “Thank you,” she whispered into Elyza’s ear. “I promise I will protect her. You have my word,” Elyza whispered back. Madison let go of Elyza and pulled back. “I want to believe you, so you’d both better come back.” 

 

Elyza smirked and looked at Alicia before turning back to Madison. “Oh we will.” Alicia nodded and her mother sighed. “Alright. Well you two better get whatever you need for the trip. I should go check on Travis.” The two girls looked around. They hadn’t noticed Travis leave again. “The boat  _ is _ fixable, right?” Elyza asked. Madison smirked, “Well we certainly hope so. You girls don’t worry about it. Go on, go get ready.” Alicia and Elyza looked at each other before nodding at Madison and heading back to the bedroom. Madison took a deep breath as she watched them leave.

 

_ “Please keep them safe.” _


	11. Let's Go To Shore Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback major as they get ready to go to shore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my chapters aren't very long. I am a single mom and literally don't have to attention span to write them longer. But......I will be continuing this story for a while so hopefully that makes up for it. As usual, let me know what you think!

The girls shuffled into the bedroom and closed the door. Alicia let out a deep breath. “I can’t believe we’re actually going to shore.” Elyza plopped one of her bags on the bed and tugged on Alicia’s pants, bringing her closer. “Come here,” the blonde said, “We should hurry if we don’t want to be left behind.” Elyza started pulling out different straps and knives. She picked up a dagger holster and strapped it to Alicia’s thigh. She looked up to see Alicia grabbing a medium sized dagger. It had a dark blade, its hilt was a darker red with small gold studs going all the way around it on the top and bottom. 

 

The room was silent as Elyza watched Alicia study it, turning it around between her fingers.  _ “So you’re the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive,” Elyza heard a voice echo in her mind. Alicia. “You’re the one who sent them there to kill us.” Elyza heard her own voice say. She looked at Alicia. She looked so different. What’s with the tent and face paint? Alicia had been twirling the knife in her fingers and had now sent it up on the throne-like chair she was sitting on. “Do you have an answer for me? Clarke of the sky people?” Clarke? Who the fuck is Clarke? Am I Clarke? Alicia was talking to me…. _

 

Elyza snapped out of the memory and saw Alicia’s face was ghost white. She tried to grab the girls hand and shake her out of it, but the brunette was frozen.  _ Is she remembering something? _ Elyza just stood there waiting for any sign that Alicia was okay. Alicia’s hand gripped the dagger. She couldn’t feel or see Elyza anymore. She was in a tent.  _ “Clarke of the skaikru is here to speak to you Heda.” she heard the man in front of her say. “Sha Gustus, bring her to me.” An older darker woman came to Alicia’s side. “You should kill her while you have the chance, Heda. She cannot be allowed to leave this place.” “Shof op Indra,” Alicia heard herself reply. What the fuck am I speaking and who are these people. Just then Alicia looked to the door to see the man she had called Gustus usher a young blonde into the tent. Elyza? How can this be?  _

 

Alicia dropped the dagger as she came to. She stared at Elyza in shock. “You. How? What was that?” she stuttered. Elyza grabbed Alicia’s shoulder trying to get her to calm down. “What do you mean? What happened?” she quietly asked. Alicia just shook. She opened her mouth but couldn’t find the words to explain any of it to the blonde. “I can’t...let’s talk about it when we get back. They’re going to leave without us.” The blonde looked at her, concern written clearly on her face. “Are you sure? I mean, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Alicia shook her head. “I think I just might have,” she murmured. She looked down at the dagger she had dropped. “Can I use that one?” she asked Elyza. 

 

Elyza reached down and picked up the dagger. “I don’t know. I don’t really fancy you going into shock like that again when there’s walkers around.” Alicia shook her head, still staring at the blade. “I’ll be okay. I promise.” Elyza didn’t believe her but she slid it into the strap on Alicia’s thigh anyways. “Well I’ll be there to protect you if you aren’t okay.’ The brunette huffed. “Haha. Very funny. What else do you have in that bag that’s useful?” Elyza smirked. “Well that depends on what you want. Do you want a gun or do you want something more….. _ traditional _ ?” Alicia looked at her and sighed. “I’d rather not have a gun, they can be unreliable. Just give me something good, something hard or sharp.” 

 

Elyza took a deep breath in as she reached into her bag and pulled out a sword with a back strap. “Do you think you can use a sword?” Alicia shrugged as the blonde attached the strap around her. “I took fencing last year out of boredom. A sword can’t be all that different.” Elyza looked at her with complete seriousness. “Actually the weight dispersal and flow can be quite different,” she informed Alicia. The brunette nudged the blonde in the ribs. “Well, like you said, you’ll be there just in case I get into trouble.” Elyza rolled her eyes. “Seriously Alicia. We’re going to spend time practicing when we get back. I need you to be able to defend yourself if something happens t-.” Alicia interrupted her, placing a finger on the blonde’s lips. “Don’t say it...Nothing is going to happen to you.”

 

Elyza smiled. “Not if I can help it,” she said as she strapped a similar sword to her back. She put on her duo gun holsters and fitted them with to nine millimeter glocks and extra ammunition. She pulled out a leather bound parcel and rolled it out. Alicia looked intrigued, “What are those?” Elyza reached down and grabbed a thin silver blade. “Give me your arm.” The brunette looked at her uncertain, but extended her arm out anyways. Elyza slid it up the end of the brunette’s sleeve. “Don’t look at me like that. They’re called assasin blades. When you’ve run out of options and are pinned down, they are easy to access.” Alicia looked pleased. “You certainly know how to have your bases covered don’t you?” 

 

Elyza didn’t say anything. She just nodded as she slid two assassin blades up her own sleeves. “Come on, we should go see how the others are coming along. We want to be back before it gets dark.” The brunette nodded and started towards the door, but was torn back by Elyza grabbing her hand. Elyza pulled Alicia in close and kissed her. She pulled away and grabbed Alicia’s face. “Whatever happens, stay near me okay?” Alicia nodded and the girls left the room and headed towards the lower deck again. “You don’t think there’ll be any trouble do you?” the brunette asked Elyza as they walked down the hallway. “Honestly? I don’t know. We have to be prepared for anything."


	12. No One Fights For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes it to shore and Elyza and Alicia take off on their own. Few flashbacks and a few deaths

Nick turned around and gawked as the two girls made their way onto the deck. Elyza smirked. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” she teased him. Nick closed his mouth. “Did you at least bring some toys for the rest of us?” he bantered back. Elyza looked around at the others. “You guys seriously have no weapons?” Just then Chris walked over. “Why do we need weapons? I thought you guys said you didn’t see any walkers over there.” Alicia rolled her eyes. “We need to be prepared either way genius.” 

Elyza grabbed Alicia’s arm and pulled her away, out of hearing range from the others. The brunette looked at her curiously. “Elyza what’s wrong?” she asked the blonde. The blonde looked around at the others and then back to Alicia. “Do you think it’s safe to give them weapons?” Alicia thought for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Honestly, I don’t know. My brother is a drug addict and Chris...Well, Chris has been off ever since his mom was killed. Still, I don’t want them to be defenseless either.” Elyza rubbed her temples and sighed. “Alright fine. Go let them know I’m grabbing a few more weapons. I’ll be quick.” 

Alicia nodded and watched the blonde disappear down the hallway. She turned and walked over to help load with the others when she could no longer see Elyza. “Where’d your friend go?” Chris asked her. Alicia looked up at him with a slight glare. “Because of you two jerks, she went back for more weapons.” Nick raised an eyebrow at his sister. “You’ve really gotten a bit too close to her, don’t you think?” It was his turn to be glared at. “No, I haven’t gotten too close. Not like you’d understand anyways. The only thing you’ve ever been close to is your drugs.” Nick winced and turned away. His sister sighed knowing she’d gone a bit too far with that statement. She couldn’t help it. Everything had always been about Nick since he had always been disappearing. She hated to admit it but she was tired of it all. Sometimes she wished he had never been found. 

Everyone was quiet as they finished loading. “God you guys, I can feel the tension from here. What happened to you while I was gone?” they all suddenly hear Elyza say. They all turned to look at her. “Nick,” she said, holding out an ax, “use it carefully.” She turned to look at Chris and held out a weapon that resembled an old fashioned scythe. “Sweet!” he said, eagerly taking it from her. Salazar let out a scoff and shook his head. “If you kids are done playing, we should get on the boat and get to shore. We don’t have too much time to be wasting.” The boys started to laugh but quickly stopped at the sinister look Salazar was giving them. Alicia looked at Elyza, who stuck out her tongue. The brunette giggled in response while rolling her eyes. They got in the boat and Salazar started the motor. Soon they were heading at a steady speed towards shore. 

 

They made it to land with no problems and drug the small craft up where the water couldn’t drift it away. After quickly surveying their surroundings and seeing no immediate threat, they began making their way further inland. They stopped when they came upon the first batch of suitcases. “Stay where I can see you,” Salazar ordered. Alicia and Elyza looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Everyone began opening the different luggage and started searching for supplies. Elyza grabbed Alicia’s arm and drug her away from the group as soon as she saw Salazar was distracted. “Elyza, what are we-” Alicia started to ask before the blonde shushed her. “Come on,” Elyza whispered, as she led Alicia over to what appeared to be wreckage from a plane. 

She stopped just outside of the wreckage and turned to Alicia. “I’m sorry. I don’t particularly fancy being babysat at my age.” Alicia furrowed her eyebrows. “And just how old are you?” she asked the blonde. Elyza smiled, “Twenty. Are you freaked out yet?” Alicia returned the smile. “Hardly.” Just then, a growl came from inside the plane. Alicia started towards the opening but Elyza grabbed her arm. “No Alicia, let me.” The brunette glared at her. “I don’t know why everyone insists on treating me like I child. I can fight for myself.” The blonde sighed and let go of Alicia’s arm. “Okay, but please be careful. I promised your mom-” Alicia interrupted her. “I know you did, but you shouldn’t have. My mom needs to learn that no one fights for me. I can do it my damn self.” Elyza shook her head and gestured towards the wreckage. “Okay. Then let’s do this shall we?”

Alicia nodded and took a deep breath as she turned back towards the opening. She drew the sword Elyza had given her and started to slowly walk into what was left of a plane’s cabin. She gulped as she saw two walkers, strapped to their seats. Their jaws were snapping at the oxygen masks still attached to their faces. “Well! Would you look at you two sad looking assholes?” Elyza suddenly taunted from behind the brunette. “I think it’s safe to say you can’t bite us with those on.” The two walkers just kept snapping and growling away. “I guess they don’t like your humor as much as I do,” Alicia quipped, causing the blonde to giggle. “I didn’t figure they would.”

Alicia looked over to a third body still strapped in his seat but wasn’t moving. “Elyza,” she whispered, “Look, I don’t think he’s dead.” Elyza looked at the man and saw his shallow breath. “No he isn’t, not yet anyways.” The blonde stepped around Alicia to get a closer look at the man. Both girls jumped when he opened his eyes and gasped. “Holy Fuck!” Elyza cursed, taking a step back. The man looked at them pleading. “Help me,” he hoarsely whispered.

Elyza closed her mouth that had been gaping in shock and slowly nodded. She turned to Alicia. “Help me move this,” she said, pointing to a large piece of debris that was laying across the man’s lap. Alicia laid her sword down and moved to help Elyza. The man let out a groan as they shoved the debris off of him. Elyza moved in closer and gave him a quick once over before undoing his safety restraints. She grabbed the man’s arm and tried to help him out of his seat but he fell quickly to the ground. Alicia gasped as she saw the man’s spinal cord pushing out of his back. “Elyza,” she said with a gulp. The blonde looked up. “Alicia, what’s wrong? What is it?” The brunette didn’t answer. She just pointed at the man’s back. Elyza moved to peer over to see what Alicia was pointing at. “Fuck,” she cursed under her breath. 

“Please. Help me,” the man pleaded with her again. “Alicia, find some water. There has to be some in here somewhere.” The brunette twirled around and found a bottle of water lying under a seat. “Here,” she said softly as she handed it to Elyza. The blonde took the cap off and held the bottle up to the man’s lips. He spat it out and looked up at her, shaking his head lightly. “Help me.” Elyza gulped and wiped away a few tears. “Okay,” she whispered, “I’ll help you.” She handed the water back to Alicia and slid one of her assassin knives out of her sleeve. “Elyza no! What are you doing?” The blonde shook her head. “He’s in pain and he’s going to die Alicia. He wants this. He wants peace. I’m going to give it to him. You don’t have to watch.”

Alicia swallowed and shook her head. “No, it’s okay.” Elyza studied her for a moment before turning back to the man. She gripped the knife and laid a hand softly on his head. She swallowed as she searched the man’s eyes for any sense of hope. “Thank you,” the man just whispered and nodded in relief. Elyza returned his nod. “Okay. You’re going to be okay,” she assured the man as she slid her knife into his neck, severing his carotid. She pulled it out and smoothed the man’s hair as he began to drift out. Alicia looked up as she heard Elyza start to hum to the man. Eventually the man let out his last breath before lying lifeless on the floor. She swallowed and grasped onto the knife once more, driving it into his head so he wouldn’t turn. 

“Are you okay?” Alicia asked the blonde when she stopped humming. Elyza wiped the man’s blood off of her knife with his shirt and sighed. She turned to face Alicia. “Yeah, I’m fine.” The brunette looked at her with concern. “What was that you were humming?” she asked curiously. “Hmm?” Elyza asked, coming out of her thoughts she had unknowingly gone to. She blinked for a minute as she recollected what Alicia had asked. “Oh...that. I don’t know to be honest. It just kind of came out. It just felt right.” Alicia couldn’t help but wonder if there really was more to it than that, but decided to leave it be. 

She looked to the walkers. “What should we do? Do we leave them? I mean, it’s not like they’re going to break out of those restraints.” Elyza looked at them and then back at Alicia. “We shouldn’t take a chance on that. Besides, they were real people once.” Alicia nodded, knowing the blonde was thinking back to her father. She sheathed her sword and grabbed the dagger from her thigh. “Alicia,” Elyza said softly, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I’m here, I can do it.” Alicia swallowed and shook her head. “No. Sooner or later I’m going to have to do it anyways.”

She stepped over the man she had just watched Elyza mercy kill. The walkers fought against their restraints, their undead hunger causing them to thirst for the young girl. The brunette studied the first walker’s face, trying to imagine who it used to be. She shook her head, reminding herself that it didn’t matter. Whoever they were, they will never be them again. “Your fight is over,” she whispered as she plunged the dagger into his head. 

“What the fuck was that? ‘Your fight is over’?” Images flooded the young girl’s mind as she retrieved her dagger. She’s standing in the woods, holding a sword. There’s a man in front of her, tied to a tree and bleeding profusely from many wounds. “Ste uj,” the man says to her with a heavy breath. She swallows and puts on a face of resolve. “Yu gonplei ste odon,” she says to him before plunging her sword into his heart, killing him. 

Alicia gasps as she comes to. She doesn’t know how, but it felt so real and she understood everything that had been said. She jumps when she feels a hand rest on her shoulder. “Alicia….are you okay?” The brunette took a deep breath and nodded before turning to the other walker. “No it’s okay. I’ve got this one,” Elyza reassured her. Alicia shook her head. “No one fights for me,” she said before slamming her dagger into the last walker's head and yanking it back out. “Alrighty then,” Elyza quipped as Alicia wiped her blade clean. The brunette took a deep breath before turning to face Elyza. “We should get back to the group,” she said. Elyza studied the young girl's face as she nodded. “Alright, but we are so talking when we get back to the yacht.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More zombie fights next chapter. I promise :)


	13. A Death In The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are just starting to get heated on land as the group finishes gathering supplies from the strewn luggage. An unfortunate death occurs and it seems more trouble is headed for the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't been updating. I've taken the Lexa thing hard and have to distance myself from anything related most days. I'll try to do better. Thank you to anyone who has stuck around waiting. It's officially been 100 days without Lexa....

The walk back to the group was quiet until Elyza suddenly stopped. “Alicia, wait,” she said, holding up a hand. She stooped down and opened up a black leather bag. “What is it Elyza?” Alicia asked. Elyza pulled out some boxes and studied them before handing them to Alicia. “Medicine, antibiotics to be exact. We may need them.” She remembered what she had overheard between Ofelia and Daniel. Ofelia needed medicine, but her father wasn’t about to let her get any more from Alicia’s mother. That didn’t mean she couldn’t sneak them to Ofelia herself. The girl seemed to trust her. Elyza dug the rest of medicine out of the bag and stood up. She looked up at Alicia as she handed them to her to put in the bag she had brought with her. “Alright, let’s go find the rest of the group.”

 

As the girls reached the top of a dune, they could see the rest of the others. Alicia scanned them over, making sure everyone is accounted for. She grabbed Elyza’s arm in a hard grip. Elyza looked down at Alicia’s hand and then up to her face and saw panic written all over it. “Alicia, what’s wrong?” Alicia turned her head to look back at Elyza. “Where’s Chris?” she asked shakily. Elyza furrowed her eyebrows and squinted in the sun as she looked over the others, still digging through luggage. “I don’t see him,” she replied as she turned back to the young brunette. She put a hand on Alicia’s that was still gripping her arm. “Hey, I’m sure he’s fine. Let’s go see if the others know okay?” Alicia didn’t respond as her eyes darted all over the place, looking for any sign of her half brother. 

 

Elyza let go of Alicia’s hand and reached up to grab her face, forcing the brunette to look at her. “Hey, come on. We’ll find him,” she tried to reassure Alicia. Alicia gulped but nodded as she finally let go of Elyza’s arm. They started walking to the group but stopped abruptly when they heard low growling coming from in front of them. Alicia looked to Elyza, who motioned to her to stay quiet as she set her bag down and reached for one of her guns. She slid the safety off and cocked it, ready for whatever was waiting for her down in what appeared to be a sand pit. She made her way slowly to the edge, being careful not to get too close. She wasn’t in the mood to become a walker meal today. She got as close as she could and peered over to find several walkers growling, looking up at her as they reached out, clawing at the walls made of sand. “Good thing you fuckers can’t climb,” she mumbled to herself.

 

“Elyza?” she heard Alicia say from behind her. She turned around and motioned for Alicia to come where she was.Alicia’s eyes stared down at the stuck walkers as if she was studying them. “What should we do?” she whispered to Elyza. The blonde shrugged. “Well they aren’t going anywhere anytime soon, but I hate to just leave them here. They were people at one time, it feels almost cruel just leaving them.” Alicia studied Elyza’s face for a minute as she remembered the blonde’s story about her dad. “Do you have enough bullets? I don’t think we want to climb down there with them.” Elyza laughed. “Yeah I got enough bullets,” she replied quietly as she lifted her gun and aimed it at the closest walkers head. 

 

She was just about to pull the trigger when Alicia reached out and grabbed the gun. “Alicia, what the-” she started to ask before Alicia interrupted her. “That’s- it’s….it’s Chris,” she stuttered out as tears began rolling down her face. Elyza shifted her eyes down into the group of walkers until they found him. He was covered in blood and his eyes were glazed over, shifting between the two girls. “Chris!” Alicia yelled out as she started to step closer to the edge. She felt herself begin to slip but was yanked back by Elyza before she could fall in. “We can't just leave him there!” she yelled at the blonde. Elyza knelt down next to Alicia and grabbed her arms. “He’s gone Alicia. He’s one of them. He must have fallen in and gotten bit.” Alicia shook her head as tears rolled down her face. “No, no, no. It isn’t possible. Chris wouldn’t be that stupid. He can’t-” the words stopped coming as her breath caught in her throat. Elyza hung her head and took a deep breath as she reached to hold Alicia. “Hey, hey. I know how it feels but it’s true. Come on, stand up and look at him Alicia, he’s gone.” Alicia just sat there and shook her head as she tried to control her tears. “I-I can’t. I believe you Elyza, just...you take care of it please? Don’t let him suffer like that.” 

 

Elyza studied the brunette’s face for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. “Okay,” she whispered. “Just sit here for a minute okay?” Alicia took a deep breath and nodded as Elyza stood up and looked towards the pit. She closed her eyes and gulped before walking back to her previous spot near the pit. The air was deadly silent seconds before shots rang through the air as Elyza granted each of the walkers the peace she felt they deserved. She paused as she looked at Chris who was the only one remaining. He stared back at her, his eyes void of emotion and a low growl emitted from his throat. He started to move closer to the edge and clawed at the sand. Tears started down Elyza’s face and she aimed the gun at the middle of his forehead. She closed her eyes and turned her head as she pulled the trigger. She lowered her gun as she heard his body drop to the ground. 

 

She placed the gun back in the holster and wiped the tears from her cheeks before turning back to Alicia who was curled up with her head between her arms and legs. She was rocking back and forth and Elyza could hear soft sobs. The blonde walked over to her and had just sat down next to her when Salazar came running up to them. “What the hell happened?” he demanded as he looked at Alicia, who was rocking back and forth. Elyza looked up and pointed towards the pit. “She didn’t want to leave him there like that,” she barely whispered. Salazar looked down at all the walkers and frowned when he saw Chris’ body, lifeless on top of the others. He turned back to Elyza. “He turned?” he asked. Elyza just nodded and wrapped her arms around Alicia in an attempt to calm her down. “Come, we must leave now. Others will have heard the shots and will be quick to come find us,” Salazar said as he reached for the girls arms, helping them up. 

 

Alicia took one last look into the pit as they passed it, heading towards the rest of the group. Elyza grabbed the brunette’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “I’m sorry about your brother,” she whispered to Alicia. The brunette squeezed Elyza’s hand back and turned to look at her. “I guess it’s something we have to get used to now, isn’t it?” Elyza frowned and nodded, “Unfortunately yes.” Salazar turned to the girls. “Come now, we need to hurry.” Both girls nodded and started following him before Elyza stopped suddenly. “Salazar wait!” she yelled out to the older man, “I had a bag with medicine. I need to grab it.” She started to turn around but felt a strong arm grab hers. She turned to see Salazar had backtracked to them. “You girls go to the group. I will get the bag. Tell the others to get the raft loaded so we can leave as soon as I return.” Elyza nodded and motioned to Alicia to come with her. 

 

Salazar opened a few different bags before finding the one with the medicine. He tossed it over his shoulder and started to head towards the group when he heard a jingling sounds. He turned to see a girl running down a big sand dune in a hurry. He squinted as he tried to determine if she was a threat or not. He realized she was still human and she ran right into him. She grabbed at his arm and tried to catch her breath. “We- have- to- run,” she choked out between breaths. Salazar looked at her confused. He grabbed one of her arms and shook her, “What’s going on?” he demanded. The girl caught her breath finally and looked up at his face. “They’re coming.”


End file.
